


Taboo

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Consentacles, Eggpreg, F/F, Kinks, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Octavia is a tentacle monster trying to find a way to relieve herself of her eggs without becoming a stereotype. Julia is a human with a tentacle fetish. They make an arrangement.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).

Octavia glances at the clock above the door. The woman she contacted to help with her little problem should be here any minute now. She looks around the room making sure all the posters she put up are still visible, in the heat of the moment it is often faster to point at a sign than it is to type something out. 

She isn’t like other tentacle monsters, waiting along trails ready to snatch humans and stuff them full of eggs, leaving them to take care of the problem on their own. No, Octavia is civilized. When the buildup of eggs started to become painful, she posted an ad on Craigslist and waited for a response. 

It didn’t take long before the offers started rolling in. After sifting through the ones that likely thought they were responding to a joke, she settled on Julia, the only serious offer from someone who is available immediately. Octavia hopes that she will be able to take enough eggs to take the edge off while she scours her emails for more candidates to take the rest.

There’s a knock at the door and Octavia opens it to find a woman who she immediately recognizes as Julia. She’s a short woman in her late twenties with long brown hair pulled back into a bun and cat’s eye glasses.

She opens the door further to let her in and the woman strides forward without an ounce of hesitation and places her bag on the bed in the corner of the room. 

Octavia closes the door and excitedly presents Julia with the contract she typed up ahead of time. Octavia is really determined to do this right, knowing that her place in town among humans depends on her ability to control herself and not live up to the stereotype of her species.

Julia gets to the spot in the papers where it asks how many eggs she would be willing to take and stops. "How many eggs do you have?" she asks. "I'm after the full experience, so I'd like to take them all."

Octavia is taken aback, she had expected to space this out over several different humans. She waited far too long and built up twice as many eggs as a tentacle monster would normally have before looking for a place to put them. She types up a quick message saying as much and the woman's smile widens. 

"Perfect, my viewers will love this." Julia says, signing her name to the bottom of the contract.

“Viewers?” Octavia wonders

“I hope you don’t mind if I record this,” Julia says, setting up a camera in the corner of the room pointing toward the bed.

Octavia hesitates for a moment before giving her permission to continue. Maybe seeing a consensual arrangement between a human and one of her kind would do wonders toward erasing the taboo.

Julia steps back toward the bed and begins removing her clothes. When her shirt comes off she reveals a tattoo of tentacles wrapping around her torso and dipping down toward her pussy.

Octavia is starting to feel like she might be in over her head here.

As Julia removes her last layer she looks slightly nervous for the first time. "I really do want the full experience if you're willing. I know you're just here to relieve yourself of some eggs, but I've had a lot of fantasies about just being taken while out on my morning jog, and this seemed like a good alternative to going deeper in the woods in hopes of encountering a far less scrupulous creature," she says.

If Octavia could blush, she would be bright red right now, but she knows exactly what Julia is asking for and is willing to help her indulge in her fantasies. She points one tentacle to a poster she put up earlier to let Julia know she understands and will do her best. Julia smiles and presses record on the camera.

A shiver runs through the Julia as Octavia tentatively moves forward, lightly brushing her skin with two of her tentacles, pausing briefly to wrap around her breasts. She wraps more tentacles around her and uses them to pick her up and move her into a new position, bent over the bed with her legs spread in full view of the camera in the corner.

She slithers two tentacles up Julia's legs toward where she wants them most, stopping just short of entering her. She brushes the tip of one tentacle over her clit, enjoying how she feels as she goes limp in her embrace. 

The secretions let off by her breeding tentacles have a strong effect on humans, making them pliant and relaxed. Octavia has also heard whispers that the pleasure humans feel during the act is overwhelming, with many who have experienced it seeking out ways to repeat the experience despite the strong taboo.

Julia moans into the mattress and tries to spread her legs further as Octavia presses in her first tentacle. She brushes against the woman's cervix, feeling as it softens upon contact with her secretions. Eggs can technically be laid anywhere that is warm and damp, but the best place for them if they are to be carried to term instead of simply discarded is inside the womb. 

She feels Julia's cunt loosen around her and slides in a second tentacle. Julia is already being spread much further than she would be on a cock, and Octavia is just getting started. She brings another tentacle up to circle Julia’s asshole, waiting for any indication that this is what she meant when she said she wanted the full experience. “Yes! Please!” Julia practically shouts. Octavia isn’t going to turn down someone who is doing her such a huge favor, so she pushes in, her slick secretions easing the way as Julia’s ass opens up to envelop her.

Octavia didn’t expect this to be so loud. The room she rented for this occasion has thin walls and she is afraid if she doesn’t find a way to quiet Julia, they will get kicked out. She stuffs a tentacle into her mouth to muffle her moans as she continues to work her open, adding more tentacles as her fluids take effect spreading her and revealing her to the camera. 

Octavia is surprised when she begins to suck on the tentacle, swallowing down the slick fluid that drips into her mouth.

She pushes deeper, through the last bit of resistance offered by Julia’s slowly dilating cervix and into her womb, pressing against the walls to test the flexibility of the muscle. She watches in awe at the sight of her tentacles stretching out Julia’s stomach from the inside. Once she is positive that her breeding secretions have fully taken affect, she pulls out completely and picks her up to carry her closer to the camera to show off her hard work. Julia wriggles in her grasp searching out more contact until Octavia spreads her tentacles revealing her heavy ovipositor.

She presses into Julia’s open, dripping cunt and begins to release her eggs one after another, watching in awe as Julia’s stomach expands with each new egg that fills her. She stops several times to caress the tight skin of Julia’s stomach and give her a chance to call it quits, but she is determined to power through. 

By the time Octavia has released all of her eggs inside, Julia looks heavily pregnant, and that is only the beginning. Over the next few weeks the eggs will continue to grow until they are ready to hatch inside, releasing the fluids stored inside their soft shells to dilate Julia’s cervix again so the hatchlings can be born.

Julia places her hands over her stomach and looks at Octavia in awe before laying her head down on the pillow to drift off to sleep. Octavia tucks the blankets around her and turns the camera off, making a mental note to look up Julia’s cam site after they part ways.


End file.
